


No One Gets It

by MythologyPastry



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Anger, Angst, Arguing, Canon Compliant, Cardassians, Character Study, Dark, Drama, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hallucinations, Hurt No Comfort, Insanity, Mental Instability, No Smut, Not A Fix-It, One-Sided Attraction, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Racism, Sexism, Therapy, Unhealthy Relationships, Unreliable Narrator, asshole, federation therapy?, im not gonna mince words its awful but its from his perspective, it's horrific, its dukat, not sure really just seeing how it feels to think out dukat's brain, the abuse is the sexual slavery he held meru and probably naprem in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythologyPastry/pseuds/MythologyPastry
Summary: Even when he wants to be alone, though that's rare now, Gul Dukat is plagued by someone he craves.
Relationships: Dukat & Tora Ziyal, Dukat/Kira Meru, Dukat/Kira Nerys, Dukat/Tora Naprem, Kira Nerys & Tora Ziyal
Kudos: 14





	No One Gets It

Gul Dukat sits, and he stares the fifth counselor that the Federation has paraded into his new quarters. He laughs, in the middle of her speech, and gestures around them.

He cuts her off, but to be fair, he wasn't listening in the first place. "These are better accommodations than Cardassia, or the Dominion for better words, would give Sisko if he was in my position." He basks in her silence, mistaking her shock and annoyance for awe. "Can you imagine what would happen if I were to take him, or you, into custody."

She shifts slightly in her seat. The temperature is set for Cardassian standards. It is one of the mere allowances he has won from them. The Federation is so soft, he thinks. All he had to do was raise the issue of fair treatment, and one of the psychiatrists caved. They don't have the upper hand. He does.

Just like when he had Terok Nor.

"Dukat?" She asks, with the fake politeness he has come to expect from Federation subjects. The Bajorans may have been irritating, but at least his women didn't talk to him like that. Nothing in their voice was fake. Not the disgust when he would first call on them, not the excitement when he came in them, not the fear when he killed them.

Naprem loved it when he fucked her, when he came in her, when he impregnated her. She loved it when he chose her over Meru. She loved him when he sent them away, just for her to die on some rock and his daughter to be captured by the Breen.

His smile drops. It's not a topic he wants to get into right now. "Yes?"

The psychiatrist exhales. "I was just saying that I couldn't imagine it well. I have not encountered many Cardassians." She taps her pad. "Why don't you tell me about it?"

"Well, for starters, I wouldn't take you into custody."

"Excuse me?" She's genuinely confused. Oh, he loves that. Dukat laughs.

"I wouldn't need to!" Dukat leans in and grins. "You're just a psychiatrist, Noreen! What good would Cardassia have for a human like you? No, Sisko would be the target, and we would kill him of course. Eventually. After a trial."

"Predetermined, I suppose."

"Noreen, you catch on quite fast." He leans back in his chair and admires the sweat on her brow. The temperature control truly is a work of art. "You know, that name reminds me of someone I used to be quite fond of."

Kira laughs. It isn't kind. Noreen Yamamoto doesn't notice. "I'm assuming you mean Tora Naprem, your late partner."

"She wasn't my partner," He snaps. "Just someone close to me. Someone I made mistakes with." He raises a hand. "Not my daughter, of course. I would never..." He pauses midthought, thinks of the pleasure Major Kira had from realizing he had a daughter. He then thinks of Nerys' disgust when she realized he planned on killing Ziyal.

Ziyal. His most precious child, the one he lost everyone else in his family for. He thinks of the art she submitted to Cardassia and of the Bajorans who could have never understood it the way he did. She had talent! She made him proud, every day.

He's crying. Noreen is staring at him with that disgusting Federation pity. At least a Vulcan would have the decency to look disturbed by such an outward display of emotion. He closes and shakes his fist close to his chest. "No," He says shakily. "You don't remind me of Naprem." Naprem loved him. He still doesn't get it, how the other Bajorans couldn't understand how right she was. Naprem always understood him and why he did what he did. In a way, he was set up for failure, only having one Bajoran ever completely on his side.

Meru doesn't count. Not because she wasn't a good lay, not because she didn't believe his words, but because she gave the Alpha Quadrant Major Kira, and that.

That means it was all a mistake. He should have never given them the food that allowed Kira Nerys to live past the ripe age of five.

He rubs his jaw, choosing to ignore the drying tears on his cheeks and the Kira he feels watching him from behind. "Naprem was a great woman, but I mean Nerys. She would be in your files as Major Kira."

"Yes," She says slowly, scrolling through her pad. "Just because of my name?"

"That, and your general distrusting nature." He pauses, frustration building in his features. Dr. Yamamoto watches him carefully, and while he would normally love the slight fear in her posture, it only reminds him of how upsetting it is to be distrusted by these... Non-Cardassians.

Women.

Sisko.

"You are on trial for war crimes." Oh. She wants to play. He's not in the mood, but he'll be nice, for now.

"War crimes by Federation and Bajoran standards? That's a joke. This, I promise you, is just a blip in my career." He gestures around the room. "I understand why you think these things of me. Starfleet Intelligence has many skills, but to a Cardassian, that is all child's play." He sits back and looks around the boring white that is his holding cell. Dukat taps his fingers on the chair armrest.

"Is Major Kira someone you think of often?"

Dr. Yamamoto is pointedly not looking at him, staring down at her pad. Dukat growls. "Am I not here for..." He stops and shakes his fist. She looks up. "Am I not here for what happened, what happened to, to her?" The anger has left his voice. That pity in her eyes is back, and he feels emptier at the sight. Even this woman looks down on him.

"Sometimes, I think it helps to start with the little things. Mr. Dukat-"

"Gul Dukat."

" _Gul_ _Dukat_ , I know you're not ready to talk about your daughter. I'm not the first person to sit in this chair across from you. I don't think I'll be the last. But, anywhere is a start."

He scoffs, but he doesn't disagree. There's no point. She doesn't have any power here anyway. Sure, she has her files, but it's only what the Federation knows. He can work with that.

They don't know about Meru. He really doesn't want them to know about Meru. He'll deal with that personally, when he manages to get back to Cardassian space. Until then, it's his little secret.

"Major Kira is someone I have worked with often. We get along just fine, besides for the fact she despises me. All Cardassians actually."

She smiles. "Do you really believe that?" It's a strange question. He thinks it's pretty clear.

"Give me a reason not to."

"She didn't hate your daughter."

Nerys loved his daughter so. It once made his heart swell with desire. He was foolish enough to want to play house. But Yamamoto is wrong. His daughter wasn't a true Cardassian. She wasn't even Bajoran. She lived her whole life in a gray area. She was Naprem's. She was Dukat's.

She was his. She was a part of him, and now she's gone, and he can't handle it.

"We're done for the day."

"Are you sure?" She asks, despite rising to her feet. She did that on purpose. He almost respects it.

"Yes." He watches her leave and slumps in his chair when the doors fully close. Then, seconds, minutes, maybe even hours later, he's on his feet and slamming his chair repeatedly into the ground. No one comes during his rage. No one comes after his rage. He stands alone besides for the Nerys waiting for him on his bed, and he addresses her with a quiet murmur, "Are you here to rub it in?"

"Of course." She laughs, her earring shaking with the tilt of her head. "You can't even handle one human. You're never going to get back to Cardassia." She leans forward, an almost teasing look on her face. Before, before everything happened, that would have gotten a different rise out of him. "Even if you got back, they wouldn't want you."

"It's not true!"

"Well, I wouldn't want you."

And he stares. "Maybe not, but once you did. Just like your mother. You Kiras all fall apart for me, eventually. Your brothers died fighting my men, or have you forgotten? Your father and mother died apart. You might die for me too, if I demand it. I just wish you wouldn't push me so hard. I would hate to kill such a pretty face, and with such Cardassian wit too. You learned from the best, you know."

Kira rolls her eyes, but before she can retort, his door opens. "Go away," He says impatiently. "I'm busy."

The intruder clears their throat, and Dukat turns to see a young Trill holding a tray of food and pills. "They told me to give this to you. It's time."

Dukat reaches out for the tray, and the Trill quickly leaves once his duty is done. Dukat swirls his pills around the plastic cup they were offered in. "They say if I don't take these willingly that they'll force me. I'd love to see who could manage that."

He looks back behind him for her reaction. There is none. The Major Kira he was talking to his gone. He's all alone again.

He feels empty. He takes his medicine and tries not to wonder what she would actually say, if he had any way of seeing her again. Probably something hateful. He smiles. Had he met Meru a few years earlier, he knows that Major Kira would not be laughing if she could see him like this.

He's come to a decision. It is something that makes him feel like the Gul he is.

She will never get to laugh at him again.


End file.
